Team Seven
by Rabytte
Summary: They called themselves Team Seven


**A/N: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>They said they were the future of the village; the new power and a strong generation of leaders.<p>

They were said to be the village idiot, that mysterious handsome boy, and a first class fan girl.

They proclaimed themselves the next Hokage, the avenger, and the genius medic of Konohagakure.

They called themselves Team Seven.

_He_ was that bright, bubbly boy who dreamed of becoming Hokage. _He_ sang praises to her, and sought to defeat his rival.

_He _was that stoic, powerful dark avenger who sought to kill the murderers of his family. _He _nonchalantly avoided all the girls after him, and aspired to defeat that one man.

_She _was that beautiful, smart girl who could only think of one thing_. She _was always yelling at him, and wished only to please one boy.

And despite all their difference, they still became known as that formidable team that you did not want to mess with.

_"My future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important!"_

_He _crowed out all their dreams, aspirations, wishes, and was that boy who never gave up.

_He _silently supported them in his quite way, and was that boy who secretly cared.

_She _showed them the love and joy they shared, and was that girl who strived to not be the dead weight of her team.

But…

_He _let him go.

_He _betrayed them.

_She _cried out their anguish and loss.

And the legendary Team Seven was no more.

_He _became that hero of the village; the idol of the children and admired comrade.

_He _succeeded in his goals and twisted beliefs, causing fear to strike in the hearts of others.

_She_ became that beautiful medic that one could not help but bow down in awe to.

But in the end, it would not be good enough. They would leave the village; chased by the women who they had chased, scorned by their teacher and mentor, and haunted by grief and sadness. And even though they would begin their new lives they would feel that one emotion that they thought they would never feel.

Loneliness_._

They would watch as generations came, and generations fell. They would see a new group of children come and a new group form. They would cry as they had cried, laugh as they had laughed, and proclaim love and death threats as they had done so many years ago.

They would become the mentors of the new Team Seven; preparing them for their imminent deaths and taking their innocence from their apprentices, as their masters had done to them once upon a time.

_"When I watch this boy… I think back to the time that I was called a genius and think how ridiculous it was…"_

_He _would die by the hand of his darkest pupil who reminded him so much of _him_.

_He _would die by the hand of that dark boy, who was, if anything, himself, those decades back.

_She _would be, once more, left behind both in terms of power and in mind, clutching the dreams that they had sought with all their might to achieve. _She _would watch bitterly as that boy who was him leave that boy that was the Hokage wannabe and that girl that was herself, and feel her heart crack as she knew that she was the last remaining.

_She _would be destined to die a cold miserable death, laughing her last mirthless laughs and watching that boy and girl fight together, so innocently believing that they would be together, and that they would bring the other boy back, and they would live happily after.

They would watch, dead, as a new Team Seven would form, crack, break, and fall, and they would watch once more as yet another group of children would grudgingly laugh and smile with each other, not knowing of their destiny to die cursing each other.

_He _would smile slightly as that hauntingly familiar boy would yell his goal to be Hokage.

_He _would smirk nostalgically as that sneering boy would laugh at the blonde boy.

_She _would snicker quietly as that pink headed girl would punch the blonde boy to the ground, blushing.

Then they would look at each other, wondering what might have been and what could have been. But they would turn from each other and walk away, leaving the others behind, as they always had and always would.

_"No matter what you say this time, we're going to be together… not just me… we're all going to fight together this time!"_

They said they were the future of the village; the new power and a strong generation of leaders.

They were said to be the village idiot, that mysterious handsome boy, and a first class fan girl.

They proclaimed themselves the next Hokage, the avenger, and the genius medic of Konohagakure.

They called themselves Team Seven.


End file.
